hippiewikiaorg-20200214-history
Magic of Science
: HOW TO, science experiments Science (from Latin scientia, meaning "knowledge")is a systematic enterprise that builds and organizes knowledge in the form of testable explanations and predictions about the universe.In an older and closely related meaning, "science" also refers to a body of knowledge itself, of the type that can be rationally explained and reliably applied. A practitioner of science is known as a scientist. Since classical antiquity, science as a type of knowledge has been closely linked to philosophy. In the early modern period the words "science" and "philosophy of nature" were sometimes used interchangeably.By the 17th century, natural philosophy (which is today called "natural science") was considered a separate branch of philosophy. In modern usage, "science" most often refers to a way of pursuing knowledge, not only the knowledge itself. It is also often restricted to those branches of study that seek to explain the phenomena of the material universe. In the 17th and 18th centuries scientists increasingly sought to formulate knowledge in terms of laws of nature such as Newton's laws of motion. And over the course of the 19th century, the word "science" became increasingly associated with the scientific method itself, as a disciplined way to study the natural world, including physics, chemistry, geology and biology. It is in the 19th century also that the term scientist was created by the naturalist-theologian William Whewell to distinguish those who sought knowledge on nature from those who sought other types of knowledge. How to blow a balloon with bottle. Material Required:- # A small bottle # Funnel # Baking powder # Vinegar # Balloon Method:- Use the funnel to put some baking powder inside a balloon. Put some vinegar in a bottle and carefully put the balloon over the neck of bottle Q1= what will happen? Ans= the balloon will blow up. Q2= Why the balloon will blow up? Ans= When we mix baking powder and vinegar They react with each other and form a gas which goes upward and the gas fill the balloon. Q3= what is the name of gas formed in the process of reaction of baking powder and vinegar? Ans= Carbon – dioxide How to mix oil in water? Material Required:- # One bowl # Water # Oil # Washing- up- liquid Method:- As we all know that oil and water never mix, but in this experiment you will learn how to mix oil in water. Fill a bowl with water and pour some drops of oil. You will see that oil flouts on water, now add some washing up liquid and watch the liquid. Q1= what will happen? Ans= Oil will mix with water. Q2= Why does oil mix in water? Ans= the drops of oil flouts on top of the water, they have a kind of stretchy skin around them and they like to stick together. The washing up liquid breaks up the skin and help the oil to mix in water. Report: How to make a stethoscope? Material Required:- # Half bottle (top side) # Tube or pipe # Tape or glue Method:- Take the top side of half bottle and paste the tube at narrow side of with the help of tape or glue. Now bring the broad side of half bottle near your heart and end of tube near your ear. Q1= what will happen? Ans= you are able to listen the sound of your heart beats. Q2= Why you are able to listen the sound of heart beats? Ans= The broad side of half bottle collects the sound waves from your heart and the sound waves travelled from the tube to your ear so you are able to listen your sound of heart beats. Report: How we are able to listen sound? In previous experiment you have seen that the broad part collects the sound waves from our surrounding and reach our ear through narrow part to tube and then from tube to our ear. Our ears also work like this. Our outer part of ear called pinna collects the sound waves from our surrounding and the sound waves collides with ear drum and ear drum vibrates and produce sound and sound waves from ear drum reaches in middle ear and then to inner ear and from inner ear it reaches to auditory nerves and auditory nerves send the sound waves as message to the brain and brain converts the message as sound and we are able to listen Sound. Did you know brain takes 10th part of second (0.1 second) to convert the message into sound or to convert the message from optic nerve into image. Heating and cooling effect Material required:- # One cup # One burner # One oven glove # Water Method:- Burn the cup with the help of the burner. Hold the cup with the help of oven glove. Heat the cup at 400o F and then stop burning. Now pour only one drop of water in the cup. Q1= what will happen? Ans= the cup will break down. Q2= why the cup break down? Ans= When we heat the cup it start expanding and when we pour one drop of water the part at Which the water drops starts compressing and the cup cannot become short so it breaks down. Q3= is cup the conductor of heat? Ans= No cup is not a conductor of heat. Magic of water Material required:- Paper cup Water Gas burner Method:- Take some water in paper cup and put it over the gas burner and burn the burner to burn the paper cup filled with water. Now place an empty paper cup over the burner. Q1= what do you observe? Ans= the paper cup filled with water do not burn and water inside it starts boiling whereas the empty cup burns. Q2= why did the cup filled with water do not burn and empty cup burns? Ans= When we heat the cup of water heat is supplied to water by conduction. As a result, the paper is not heated till its ignition temperature and does not catch fire. When empty cup is burn, it burns upon heating as soon as its ignition temperature is attained. Q3= what do you mean by ‘Ignition temperature’? Ans= Ignition temperature: It is a temperature at which substance catches fire or burn. Category:Essays Category:DIY guides Category:DIY Category:Scientific experiments Category:Science experiments